


Победитель по жизни

by WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: спецквест [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Тони предлагает поиграть в “Я никогда не”. Подростковая игра, любому Мстителю по зубам, что уж говорить про Стива Роджерса.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Победитель по жизни

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к событиям ВБ и ЭГ.

– Так, раз уж обсуждение нашей потрясающей героической деятельности постепенно увядает, может, время сменить пластинку? Поиграем? – Тони трясет перед присутствующими небольшой коробочкой. – В «Я никогда не».

– Давайте, – сразу кивает Клинт.

– Подростковая игра. – Наташа качает головой. – Странно, что ты ее предлагаешь. Скажи честно, хочешь выведать какую-то информацию?

– К тому же Тору сколько там… полторы тысячи лет? – произносит Роуди. – Ему точно будет неинтересно. Он уже делал все, на что способна человеческая фантазия. Скорее всего, не по одному разу.

– Так, нет-нет-нет. – Тони поднимает руки. – Ты должен быть на моей стороне. Кэпу можно приводить друзей, которые на его стороне просто так. Значит, и мне можно.

Стив с Баки переглядываются.

– На твоей стороне был бы Питер, – ухмыляется Роуди. – Только его тут нет…

– Ему такие игры ни к чему…

– …так что выкручивайся сам.

– И ведь, – подает голос Баки, – это игра, в основе которой алкоголь. Будет нечестно.

– С вами ужасно скучно! – Тони смотрит на него с таким выражением, как будто ожидал с его стороны чего угодно, но только не ужасной скуки. – Мы с Брюсом уже все придумали и смешали в нужной пропорции. Не без помощи Тора, которому, вас послушать, так и общаться с нами незачем.

– Что у вас тут происходит? – интересуется Тор, как раз возвращающийся из соседней комнаты. В руках у него фляга, на лице – предвкушение.

– И после этого ты хочешь сказать, что не стремишься про кого-то что-то выяснить? Пытаешься вести со мной информационную войну? – спрашивает Наташа. В ее голосе сквозит сарказм. 

– Я пытаюсь разнообразить ваш досуг! А вступать со мной в информационную войну я бы вам не советовал. Мое главное оружие – блестящий ум, с ним трудно тягаться. Кэп, например, вот ты…

– Мое главное оружие в том, что меня невозможно споить, – произносит Стив. На самом деле его главное оружие сидит сейчас в соседнем кресле и переводит задумчивый взгляд с коробочки в руках Тони на флягу Тора. Но это Стив не озвучивает, потому что его второе главное оружие – отличное стратегическое мышление.

– Ладно, какие правила? – Стив знает, что иногда лучше уступить в одних вопросах, чтобы потом не уступать в других. С Тони этот подход гарантировано не сработает, но всегда можно хотя бы попытаться.

– Все очень просто! Объясняю для жителей других эпох, других галактик, а также носителей других ценностей и культур. И поборников нравственности. – Тони садится на диван рядом с Наташей и открывает коробочку. – Здесь карточки, на каждой – по два утверждения. Выбираете любое, которое вам нравится, и озвучиваете. А потом, если история интересная, рассказываете, как и когда это произошло. И да, все, кто хоть раз в жизни занимался озвученным, должны выпить. А напитки нам принесет Брюс.

– А если ни один вариант на карточке не подходит? – уточняет Стив. Он кидает быстрый взгляд на Баки. Хочется спросить другое. А если затронет то, что затрагивать не стоит, – что тогда? Баки выглядит спокойным.

– Значит, у вас скучная жизнь, что тут поделаешь.

Когда Брюс приносит напитки и начинается суета с выяснением их состава и поиском нужных бокалов, Стив наклоняется к Баки. Усиленный слух – удобная вещь. Скорее всего, нечаянным слушателем их разговора может стать лишь Тор. Если только в ушах каждого первого присутствующего нет каких-нибудь специальных усилителей.

– Если не хочешь играть, уйдем.

– Может получиться весело. – Баки улыбается и слегка качает головой. – И к тому же Тони в чем-то прав. Некоторые вещи все-таки нужно проговаривать вслух. Рано или поздно.

– Он такого не говорил.

– Подразумевал.

– Давайте, чтобы подать вам пример, начну я. – Тони торжественно достает первую карточку. – Итак. Я никогда не воровал.

Присутствующие переглядываются и выпивают почти синхронно. На лицах мелькают улыбки. Наверное, если бы мировой общественности стало известно, до какой степени участников команды «Мстители» и сочувствующих веселят собственные удачные кражи, это могло бы стать неплохим оружием против них. Наташа, конечно, права со своим замечанием про информационную войну.

Стив прислушивается к собственным ощущениям. Где-то в груди разливается приятное тепло. Брюс и Тони свое дело знают.

– Это какой-то очень общий вопрос. – Наташа улыбается. – Надо конкретизировать. Воровал что или у кого. Например, у кого-то из здесь присутствующих.

– Или у правительства, – вставляет Роуди.

– Или из соседского сада, – добавляет Клинт. – А еще хорошее уточнение: кто самый лютый преследователь воров.

– Собаки.

– Да тоже правительство.

– Разъяренная матушка…

Стив откидывается на спинку кресла. Себя он считает мастером угона автомобилей, но, конечно, никогда об этом никому не скажет. Кроме Баки. Потому что Баки считает себя мастером угона чего угодно и так этим гордится, что было бы неплохо однажды проверить, кто из них все-таки ловчее. Конечно, они не будут этим заниматься. Скорее всего. Стив бы очень хотел посмотреть – еще разок, – как Баки угоняет мотоцикл. Но об этом он тоже никому не скажет.

– Я же говорил, что игра веселая! – Тони пододвигает коробочку к Наташе. – Давай, твоя очередь.

– Хорошо. Я никогда не… называлась другим именем. Ну это скучно. Тут еще вариант «танцевала на глазах у толпы».

Тони и Тор выпивают. Стив чувствует, как Баки хлопает его по колену.

– Ну давай. За кордебалет!

– Это не считается.

– Почему? – Баки пожимает плечами. – Толпа была. Танцы были. Все условия соблюдены.

Стив качает головой, но все-таки выпивает стопку странного напитка. В груди снова разливается приятное тепло. Настроение становится все более благостным. Как хорошо, что он все-таки защищен от опьянения. И Брюс с Тони старались зря. А иначе их оружие в информационной войне могло бы и сработать.

– Однажды мне пришлось танцевать на столе в общественном заведении. В рамках одной из миссий, конечно. – Наташа вздыхает. – Не знаю, насколько это считается. Но выпью с вами из солидарности.

– Ладно, давайте я. – Клинт тянется к колоде с карточками. – Пробовал галлюциногены. Ну надо же…

– Есть замечательная история про Амстердам. В конце этой истории я спал с открытой дверью, потому что очень боялся потеряться. – Тони откидывается на спинку дивана. – Кэп, а ты тоже пьешь?

– Тут практически все пьют, почему ты только у меня спрашиваешь? – Стив пожимает плечами. – Все равно не сработало.

Стив чувствует, что начинает жалеть о карточке с кражами. Некстати вспоминается, как они с Баки воровали у Тони джет. Не без помощи Наташи. И как она ловко обезвредила Т’Чаллу, несмотря на все навороты его вибраниумного костюма. Тоже, наверное, его главное оружие. Только эта история тут больше никого не порадует, все ее и так знают. Но почему-то становится весело. Именно в том джете они с Баки в первый раз поцеловались в новой жизни. И это наверняка тема какой-нибудь другой карточки.

– От тебя некоторых вещей просто не ждешь.

– А это настоящая суперсила Стива. Он может делать все что угодно, но окружающим будет казаться, что это не он. – Стиву хочется посмотреть на Баки с возмущением, но в последний момент он ловит себя мысли, что тот слишком красивый, чтобы с ним так поступать. Приходится молча любоваться.

Роуди тянется к колоде.

– Я никогда не… знакомился на улице. Хотя тут второй вариант «занимался сексом в воде».

Краем глаза Стив замечает, что Баки слегка краснеет. Все вышло случайно. В джакузи было жутко мало места, неудобно и пузырьки повсюду. Про пузырьки он зачем-то произносит вслух, хотя и очень тихо, и тут же чувствует, как Баки пинает его под столом. Нужно все-таки уменьшать порции выпивки.

– В Асгарде чудесные водопады, – задумчиво произносит Тор. Взгляд его в этот момент устремлен куда-то далеко в прошлое.

Стив достает карточку.

– Я никогда не… работал на работе, которую ненавидел.

Наташа придвигает к себе бутылку и выпивает две стопки подряд. Возможно, она выглядит чуть менее сосредоточенной, чем обычно.

– Мне работать с вами нравится, – радостно сообщает Тор.

– Однажды, когда я еще работал на Щ.И.Т., несколько… моих коллег решили прикончить меня в лифте. Думаю, в этот момент я был максимально близок к ненависти к своей работе.

– Но ты всех победил! – Наташа салютует ему стопкой.

– Так точно! Всех победил и выпрыгнул из окна… – Стив ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Баки. – Где-то четвертого этажа. Может, чуть выше.

– Четвертого? – удивленно спрашивает Роуди. – А мне казалось, двадцать четвертого или в этом районе.

– Рапорты пишут удивительно некомпетентные люди. – Стив быстро выпивает свою стопку, чтобы сменить тему. – Бак, твоя очередь.

– Хм. – Баки достает карточку, смотрит на нее несколько секунд и хмурится. – Видимо, давайте мне всю бутылку. У вас же там какая-то усиленная текила, если я правильно понял. Я никогда не… получал удар током.

– Там же на карточке есть второй вариант, – произносит Наташа после секундной паузы. – Можно не останавливаться на первом.

– Нет, я, пожалуй, все-таки остановлюсь на первом. – Баки открывает бутылку.

Впоследствии, анализируя ситуацию, Стив приходит к выводу, что Тору удалось выхватить карточку только потому, что Баки от него такой подставы не ждал.

– Тут еще вариант «я никогда не целовался с человеком того же пола, что и я».

Стив быстро выпивает свою стопку.

– Баки целуется восхитительно! – Почему-то в этот момент ему кажется, что сообщить это окружающим – крайне важно.

На секунду в помещении воцаряется звенящая тишина.

– Так вы с Барнсом… целовались? – наконец спрашивает Клинт.

– Разве это не очевидно? – Стив пожимает плечами. Ему все еще весело и легко. Про него часто говорят, что он сначала делает, а потом думает. Отвратительная клевета.

– Совершенно очевидно, – кивает Тор с видом знатока.

– Вы разве всю эту игру не для того затеяли, чтобы… ну… мы сказали? – тихо спрашивает Баки. Открытая бутылка в его руке в этот момент опасно наклоняется.

– Я хотел узнать, сколько Вдове на самом деле лет, – произносит Тони шепотом. – При помощи обходных вопросов и алкоголя. Я же не знал, что Кэпу тут каждая карточка подойдет!

– Вы сейчас совсем серьезно? – Роуди явно от души веселится.

Баки допивает остатки текилы практически залпом. Смотрит на Стива, на карточку в руках Тора и снова на Стива. Целует его так, что на мгновение яркие круги вспыхивают перед глазами.

– Я до такой степени пьяна, что не успела это сфотографировать, – сетует Наташа.

Стив встает из своего кресла.

– Мы, пожалуй, поедем. Я чувствую, что начинаю трезветь, а значит, скоро меня накроет осознанием кошмарности некоторых признаний и принятых решений.

После поцелуя Баки нет никаких сил чего-то ждать. На общественное мнение он давно плевать хотел.

– Ты не сердишься? – спрашивает он у Баки, когда они оказываются в лифте. Все-таки некоторые вещи лучше оговаривать заранее. – Я чувствую, что проиграл в информационной войне, но мое главное оружие… и мое главное все – при мне. А значит, я победитель.

– Ты все еще пьян. – Баки качает головой. – А мне жутко хочется кое-какое оружие разрядить. И чем скорее, тем лучше. Как на тебя сердиться?

Стив быстро нажимает на кнопку десятого этажа. Он знает там пару укромных мест. И знает, что лучшее в жизни – когда желания совпадают.


End file.
